...Thirteen Years Later
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Closure |next =Skull and Bones |season = 3 }} "...Thirteen Years Later" is the fifth episode of the third season of Millennium. Synopsis A psychotic madman maniac tells how, before and on Halloween, Frank Black investigated a series of confounding murders on the ominous set of a movie based on one of his former cases. Summary Federal Bureau of Investigation agents Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) and Emma Hollis (Klea Scott) travel to Travelers Rest, South Carolina to investigate the deaths of film director Lew Carroll (Paul Stanley) and Marta Danbury, the leading actress in his newest film. As the local sheriff guides Black and Hollis through the murder scene, Black realizes that the film is based on a real murder case he investigated thirteen years previously; he is shocked to learn that the true story is being sensationalized for the screen. The pair interview the cast and crew as suspects, discovering that many would benefit from either of the deaths—producer Kenny Neiderman had been having an affair with Danbury; Rowdy Beeman replaced Carroll as director; Ruby Dahl and Ramona Tangent, whose roles in the film will expand without Danbury; and Mark Bianco, a method actor relishing the opportunity to meet Black, whose role he plays. Also questioned is Hugo Winston, the man whose partner was murdered in the earlier case and who is campaigning against what he sees as a disrespectful production. The production continues, and after the filming of a pool scene the crew gather in catering; Beeman discovers a severed finger in his sandwich, recognizing from its ring that it belonged to Niederman. When the sheriff shuts down production, Black theorizes that the killer may target the crew's hotel; he and Hollis arrive to find the body of the film's publicist hanging from a rope. The next day, a film extra (Gene Simmons) confesses to the killings; Black pokes holes in his story and discovers he is not a credible perpetrator. Regardless, production is resumed—and shortly afterwards, several crew members are found with their throats cut, while Winston's body hangs nearby in an apparent murder-suicide. Black doubts that Winston is the killer, and while Hollis stays in the hotel, he visits the production's climactic shoot, set during a performance by the band Kiss. As he looks around him, the sheriff's body is thrown down from the rafters; as the pandemonium settles, Black realizes that horror films end with the leading lady being targeted—the killer is after Hollis. Racing back to her hotel, Black discover Hollis fending off a chainsaw-wielding Bianco. Black is able to subdue Bianco after Hollis disables the chainsaw; the actor then explains that he lacked Black's insight and had to commit the crimes in order to see through the eyes of a killer. Background Information Production *This episode is similar to The X-Files episode "Hollywood A.D.", in which a movie is made about the main character of the series. And, like in the X-Files episode, the movie is loosely based on the truth. Cast and Characters *Donnelly Rhodes (Sheriff Fritz Neuenschwander) previously played Jim Parker in The X-Files episode "Shapes", General Francis in "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" and Peter Dumont in the Millennium episode "Broken World". *Matthew Walker (Sir Douglas Latham) previously played Ronald Surnow in The X-Files episode "Roland", Arlinksy in "Gethsemane" and Inquisitor in the Millennium episode "Luminary". *Kate Luyben (Eva O'Malley/Marta Danbury) previously played Tuesday in the Millennium episode "Pilot" and Nurse Nancy in The X-Files episode "Kill Switch". *Stefan Arngrim (Hugo Winston) previously played Prisoner in The X-Files episodes "Tunguska" and "Terma" and Delbert in the Millennium "Goodbye, Charlie". *Crystal Cass (Ramona/Mary) previously played New Anne in the Millennium episode "Loin Like a Hunting Flame". *Andre Danyliu (Mayor Dooley) previously played County Coroner in The X-Files episode "Wetwired". *Dana Grahame (Sarah Cryer) previously played Reporter in The X-Files episode "The Post-Modern Prometheus". *Guy Fauchon (Movie Sheriff) previously played Martin in the Millennium episode "Powers, Principalities, Thrones and Dominions". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Klea Scott as Emma Hollis Guest Starring *Jeff Yagher as Mark Bianco *Jim Pirri as Rowdy Beeman *Donnelly Rhodes as Sheriff Fritz Neuenschwander *Matthew Walker as Sir Douglas Latham *Kate Luyben as Eva O'Malley/Marta Danbury Co-Starring *Stefan Arngrim as Hugo Winston *Crystal Cass as Ramona/Mary *Andre Danyliu as Mayor Dooley *Tanja Reichert as Ruby Dahl *Paul Stanley as Himself and as Lew Carroll *Gene Simmons as Himself and as Hector Leachman *Ace Frehley as Himself and as Sick Cop *Peter Criss as Himself and as Nice Cop Featuring *Dana Grahame as Sarah Cryer *Ted Kozma as Kenny Neiderman *Morgan Brayton as Assistant Director *Guy Fauchon as Movie Sheriff *Edmund Wong as Gaffer *Cavan Cunningham as Gaffer :When appearing as themselves, Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Peter Criss, and Ace Frehley appear in their make-up-and-costume personas of the rock band KISS. References Halloween Thirteen Years Later =Episode Navigation=